


Easy Shots

by Ephemeral_Love (orphan_account)



Series: Black, Tight, Leather Suits [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ephemeral_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kyle,” She says and takes Bruce’s open hand, feels his strong grip as he shakes, “Call me Selina. You must be Bruce Wayne.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Shots

She isn’t sure how long she’s standing there, behind the brick corner of the Wayne Manor in her tight black dress and heels, but soon enough she finds one loner rich boy, young with a nice suit and already drunk enough for her tastes, and she gets to flaunter her body at him and sweet talk her way into becoming his date.

He walks her up the Manor steps like a gentleman, acts everything but that, and she stares at the Butler at the entrance as her date gives him the invitation and conveniently forgets her name. As soon as she gets into the ball room where all the crooked old and spoiled young are conversing and talking she ditches the guy.

There’s a soft music playing in the background, something she’d expect her grandfather to have listened to on the radio, and she goes about looking for people to rob. This wasn’t her usual style—and she would have gone with her other high-heeled, tight black outfit if the security in this place hadn’t taught her a lesson the first time—but it was easy money and she didn’t feel like taking unnecessary risks and accidentally becoming bed ridden or dead before she gets to see TabbyCat give birth to her kittens.

Her hand is down some guy’s pants pocket feeling for a wallet when Bruce Wayne taps her on the shoulder. Her hand swipes back fast enough that she doubts he noticed, the guy who’s pocket she was in didn’t even notice, and she smiles sweetly at him. “Hi.”

Bruce looks sincerely confused, staring at her and says, “I don’t know you, do I?”

“Kyle,” She says and takes Bruce’s open hand, feels his strong grip as he shakes, “Call me Selina. You must be Bruce Wayne.”

“Of course,” he laughs, has that same haughty air as the guy she walked in with, smells like roses instead of alcohol and is a whole foot taller. “I try to know everyone who comes to my banquets. Kyle wouldn’t happen to be the same name that runs all those endangered species programs, would it?”

She smiles and says, “It would be,” and walks with him when he starts to make his way to the buffet table, is about to reach her hand into his pocket and swipe whatever’s there when he shifts and fills them up with his own hands, “I think animals deserve better than what we give them. They’re just as essential to the world’s existence as we are, healthier to the world than we are, too.”

He laughs again, all charisma and teeth and says, “That’s a statement I can agree with.” He grabs a Champagne from that same one butler and Selina wonders how the man runs this place by himself, and he leans against the table. “What brings you here, Ms. Kyle? I don’t remember sending you something in the mail, and I would have remembered a face as pretty as yours, had we met before.”

“A date,” She rolls her eyes.

Bruce raises his, “And where would he be?”

She shrugs her shoulders, scans her eyes across the crowed and sees him with a chick in his lap that’s got more skin showing than Selina does herself. She grabs an apple and leans against the table next to Mr. Wayne, “He was a jerk anyway.”

The rest of the evening is just talking to him, and she had been planning to take more but it turns out Wayne’s charms were all people make it out to be, and the time flew before she even realized she should probably start going. She's surprised he doesn't offer her to stay later, doesn't try to charm her into his bed, and she watches as he walks though the crowd and finds a different girl-- one Selina's sure he hasn't even talked to that night-- and he takes her hand and leaves with her instead.

Later in her apartment, bored to death and ignoring the sound of breathy moans and sequels and pleads coming from behind Ivy and Harley's closed doors, she searches through her hand bag, pouting about the amount of things she didn't get to take because she was too busy talking. She finds the small piece of paper scrunched up and scribbled on then, and she doesn't remember putting it there, doesn't even remember Wayne offering it to her.

She rolls her eyes and laughs at him, but she picks up her phone and dials it in anyway, knowing that any other girl would date Wayne for the same reason as she; the money.


End file.
